True Romance
by Lucefiel Gray
Summary: Something for my little sister for her birthday


True Romance  
  
Into: A little background info. Ellen is a half angel(black wings) Chihaya fell in love with, Mai is they're daughter. But Ellen died. Chihaya still loved Kagetsuya even when he was with Ellen, so know he's back with him and Kagetsuya is helping to raise Mai. Chihaya and Kagetsuya don't belong to me, Ellen and Mai are property of my little sister, I wrote this for her on her birthday ^^ love ya A-chan  
  
He stood outside, his short raven black hair moving slightly in the wind. He watched as inside his lover was sleeping stretched out on the couch. It seamed that ever since that day almost a month ago the blonde had distanced himself completely.  
  
"Ellen", he whispered softly, "some times I whish I had you to talk to". Chihaya sighed deeply, he could never talk to Ellen again. This would be the second relationship that ended because of him. Because he was too lazy to fight for it. His violet eyes turned back to Kagetsuya, the blonde lying on the couch. Ellen had died because someone wanted to hurt him, Kagetsuya had stood by him even when he was unfaithful. And now, the blonde only stayed because he loved Mai.  
  
//nakitai toki wa nakeba ii yasashii yo de senaka kara dakishimeru kara hodoketa wa ni nara tomaranai//  
  
Mai, his daughter, asleep in bed. The daughter he and Ellen had, the daughter Kagetsuya helped raise. Ellen was beautiful, he fought back tears just thinking of her, the black winged half angel who had stolen his heart. But she was long cold in her grave by now.  
  
He turned his attention to the sky. From hear he could just make out the shape of his home planet Eden. Resting his head on the guardrail he closed his eyes. He hated how he treated Kagetsuya. First Ellen, and then Messiah, all because he was so blinded by there black wings. But through it all Kagetsuya stood by him. Even now he helped raise a childe that wasn't his.  
  
"Do I still love him?", he questioned himself. The answer was obvious, he still loved him. Next to Mai, Kagetsuya was the most important person in his life.  
  
//hikari to kage o utsushiteru hoshi no BEERU nukumori ni dokoka nite iru hi ga tsuke masuru soba ni aru//  
  
Quietly he pushed open the sliding glass door and walked in. the apartment's living room was dark and he had a hard time seeing. Letting his eyes adjust, he moved over towards his lover. Sitting on the couch he smiled before running one slim hand down the side of the blonde's face.  
  
Kagetsuya turned slightly in his sleep, before his blue/green eyes blinked open. He moved to speak but was hushed by Chihaya's fingers pressed against his lips.  
  
"Shhhh", Chihaya whispered, "I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I love you". Kagetsuya looked shocked as the words registered in his brain. Before the brunet could object he leaned forward and caught his lips in a light kiss. Chihaya smiled and shifted closer. His hands wound there way into the blonde's hair as he deepened the kiss. The black haired boy moaned when he felt Kagetsuya's warm tongue push into his mouth.  
  
//anata to miteru chibi uso wa totte mo kirei//  
  
When the kiss stopped they where both panting, Kagetsuya smiled and pulled Chihaya on top of him. The black haired boy sighed and snuggled against his lover's chest.  
  
"Kagetsuya", the black angel whispered shyly, "lets go to bed". Kagetsuya laughed to himself.  
  
"Just what are you implying", he raised one delicate eyebrow and smiled, holding the boy tighter against him.  
  
"you know what I'm implying", shifting forward he placed a deep kiss to his liver's lips.  
  
//hoshi no ma wa toki wa nee ikusen no ai o ni mamotte kita no futari no jikan no eien ni hikari no naka kizamarete yuku no//  
  
Kagetsuya stood up and grinned, leaning over he scooped the startled angel into his arms and carried him to their bed room.  
  
//kanashii koto mo shiawase mo wake aetara hontou no arigatou mou anata no koto wa wasurenai//  
  
The light shown through the window making it imposable for Chihaya to sleep. He ground and through his arms around Kagetsuya, holding him tight. Kagetsuya laughed and turned around, nuzzling his face in chihaya's hair.  
  
"Good morning", Chihaya whispered kissing the blonde's lips.  
  
"Ohayoo", Kagetsuya replied before snuggling closer to his lover and falling back to sleep.  
  
//tsuki no shitzuku ni furekarete kizoushi you//  
  
"Daddy, its time to get up", opening his eyes Chihaya caught a glimpse of his daughter standing at the foot of the bed. At seven years of age she looked just like her mother. They had the same dark brown hair and he same pail skin. The one thing that's she got from her father were a pair of dark violet eyes. Chihaya smiled at her and sat up, thankful that the blankets wear still on the bed.  
  
"Ok Mai, we'll be up in a minute"  
  
"But Daddy its 9:00 am, its to late to sleep", his daughter protested, climbing up the bed to sit between Kagetsuya and her father.  
  
Kagetsuya smiled at Mai, before butting his arm around her, "Lets just stay in bed today".  
  
"No you have to get up", Mai demanded hugging her adopted father. Kagetsuya just smiled.  
  
"OK we'll get up".  
  
"Good", she smiled. Quickly she gave her father a hug before jumping down from the bed and dashing out of the room.  
  
//hoshi no kazu mono hito wa deau kedo ai o sora kerareru no wa sekaijuu de kana hitori dake anata na ite soshite hajimaru o//  
  
Chihaya smiled before leaning in and kissing his lover gently. Kagetsuya responded by pulling the covers over there heads and kissing his lover deeply.  
  
//nemuruseita fuyu mo natsu mo ii tousei o sagashii tsurete kitte//  
  
The raven-haired boy smiled and pressed against his lover. What he had with Kagetsuya no one could take away. They had a true romance.  
  
hoshi no ma wa toki wa nee ikusen no ai o ni mamotte kita no futari no jikan no eien ni hikari no naka kizamarete yuku no  
  
Owari 


End file.
